


Chance Meetings

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Butterfly Effect [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Son - Freeform, Akaashi's son has a heart condition, But it's all cool, Children's novelist!Bokuto, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Library, M/M, Minor Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Story, Teacher!Akaashi, major character illness, punny names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Apparently, morning-woody-in-the-hoody; with a God-awful profile picture to match their God-awful name; wanted a blowjob in the backseat of a Chevy, but his partner had to provide the Chevy.Akaashi smirked, it was a real shame he didn’t own a Chevy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Butterfly Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo what's this?! Two updates in two days!? 
> 
> I just gotta say, this story is still a WIP, I'm taking a risk and posting the first chapter even though I only have the second chapter finished, but we'll see where it goes!

It was still stiflingly hot, even as the summer break drew to an end the weather was glorious. Akaashi’s hand palmed at his forehead, wiping away the perspiration under his ebony curls before falling to his side as he shimmied past commuters and onto the pavement under the shade of the old oak tree.

He hoped that the sticky heat would alleviate as he disembarked from the public bus, instead he was cruelly reminded of the sultry heat caused by the humidity from the coast; yet, it was a windless day with stagnant air from being just too far inland for an adequate sea breeze to offer any reprieve. Spatterings of shade left him momentarily cooled, but the canopy of the tree wasn’t infinite as he travelled down a paved pathway and towards the doctors’ practice, finding himself at the mercy of the sun’s rays once again.

The pain in his heel was just enough to throw off his step, left foot not fully touching the ground before he’d be forced to lift it once more. In hindsight jumping from the boat whilst on holiday was certainly fun, but if he’d known he’d require stitches in his heel after catching himself on a metal protrusion then he mightn’t have done it. 

If he’d known that even after a week his heel would still be painful, an angry red, and quite possibly infected; he _definitely_ wouldn’t have jumped.

The cool blast from the air conditioning was welcomed as he entered the surgery, approaching the desk to give in his name and appointment time.

He then took his seat, with the new school year due to start at the beginning of the next week he hoped he could at least walk without a near-limp by then. He took his mobile phone from his cargo shorts pocket and checked his emails.

He pursed his lips at the multiple spam emails from dating sites he no longer used. It’d been an utter disaster, the first few weeks he’d attracted nothing but men only wanting a quick fuck and women wanting to try their luck at _turning a gay man straight._

He hadn’t logged into his profile since.

He didn’t give a damn if _what’s-her-face_ from next door or _the-man-with-a-big-cock_ and a rooster as a profile picture wanted to meet up; even if the latter was almost the most amusing profile he’d come across. He eyed the screen with disdain, selecting the option to _unsubscribe_ but being unsurprised when he received an email moments later saying his action had failed; a lack of an unsubscribe option on the email that followed.

Oh—

Apparently, _morning-woody-in-the-hoody_ ; with a God-awful profile picture to match their God-awful name; wanted a blowjob in the backseat of a Chevy, but his partner had to _provide the Chevy_.

Akaashi smirked, _it was a_ real _shame he didn’t own a Chevy._

“Akaashi Keiji?”

He looked up from the screen, making a mental note to delete the emails _again_ as he locked it, standing and walking over to the doctor waiting for him to follow.

Fifteen minutes later and Akaashi was leaving the doctor’s office with the knowledge that his heel was, yes, infected. But with the comfort that it was minor enough to heal with just the application of a topical cream every day for the coming week.

He stopped at the front desk, waiting for the receptionists to finish their conversation about who’s baby spit up on who.

“Sorry, hon, what can I do for you?” The woman behind the desk asked, opening the plastic slats that separated them.

“I need to pick up a prescription; the doctor sent it to the printer.”

She turned on her swivel chair, looking behind her to the printer and turning back to Akaashi, “ah, yes,” she stood, “I can see it.”

Crossing the room she lifted the green sheet from the printer, glancing at it before turning. She folded it along the perforated line and handed it through the gap to Akaashi.

“Any problems then please don’t hesitate to get back in touch.”

“I will, thank you.” Akaashi gratefully accepted the paper, his fingertips teasing along the perforated edge as he left the surgery, back into the suffocating heat, back down the pathway he’d came, but rather than return to the bus stop he waited at the traffic lights.

He glanced down at the paper, opening the prescription to look at the medicine he’d been given—

A tablet?

His was supposed to be a cream…

The lights transitioned to red, the elderly lady beside him moving forward to cross the road; Akaashi, however, remained stock-still.

His eyes left the medication, travelling to the top right corner as he noticed the name there.

_Bokuto Koutarou?_

They’d given him the wrong script?

He sucked in a breath that came out as a sigh; _of course._

Nothing was ever plain sailing for him; _especially_ sailing.

After all, that was the reason he was stood in the middle of the street with a prescription that wasn’t his, with a heel that ached with each step, and with sweat patches the size of North America and still growing.

He turned, making his way back to the doctors’ surgery with the prescription in hand, back through the entrance, into the cool air-conditioned room that made him almost want to lie down on the floor and pretend to have fainted or fallen asleep just to stay there a little while longer.

“I’m tellin’ ya,” a loud voice caught his attention, “all I did was go the toilet to make sure my prescription came through, where is it? I need those meds.”

Fingers drummed loudly on the counter, speech thick and fast with an urgency _and_ excitability. Broad, meaty hands whipped up into his hair, salt and pepper strands falling from their styled place, fingers disappearing into thick two-toned hair.

“I’m sorry, sir, I’ll try and find the script as soon as I can.”

“Like, I’m not being funny, I _tooootally_ get I’m not the only patient, but I gotta get to a meeting, like, as soon as!” His speech only seemed to quicken, catching Akaashi off guard. “I’m already running late, I—"

He suddenly remembered the prescription in his hand, remembering his task in the process.

“—y’know?” Extensive and exaggerated hand gestures and movements like a flurry, talking with his hands; _shouting_ with his hands where speech fell short.

“Bokuto Koutarou?”

Dazzling gold.

Were they really gold?

They couldn’t be _really_ gold. Could they?

Even from this distance Akaashi could see the orange, and the hazel, and even the small brown flecks that only resided in his right iris.

But his eyes were undeniably _gold._

“Yeah?”

Akaashi could no longer remember his words, instead choosing to hold the prescription up for the other man.

“You found it!”

Suddenly Bokuto was in his face, scrambling to grip tightly onto the script in Akaashi’s hands.

“Y—Yes. I found it.” Akaashi stuttered, startled by Bokuto’s…rambunctious personality.

He handed it over to the other man.

“Oh, man, you have no idea how much I need this medicine,” Bokuto exclaimed, reading over the piece of paper in his hands, “I forgot to renew it and ran out last night! How crazy is that?”

Okay, now he was talking a mile a minute.

Akaashi sucked in a breath, should he really be discussing his medication in the waiting room of a doctor’s surgery?

“Well…I’m glad I was able to return the prescription to you, Bokuto-san.”

The smile Bokuto flashed in his direction left his heart stammering in his chest.

“Thanks—” He stopped, looking at Akaashi, “uh…”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Thanks ‘Kaashi!”

Why did the way Bokuto butchered his name fill him with butterflies?

“Ah, Akaashi Keiji!” The receptionist called, scrambling for something off to her left, she reached through the plastic slats holding what he could only assume was the correct prescription. “I’m so sorry for the mix up.”

Akaashi smiled softly, reaching for the script and taking it from the receptionist’s hands, “thank you, it’s no problem. It all worked out in the end.”

She cleared her throat, sinking back into her chair, “yes, uhm…”

“Have a nice day.” Akaashi waved her off, taking his leave.

“Hey, Akaash!”

Oh?

Another mispronunciation already?

He turned to see the other man following him, “yes Bokuto-san?”

“Uh, which chemist do you get yours done in?” He seemed meeker now, biting his lip and worrying it between his teeth.

Akaashi pointed across the road, “that one.”

“Oh!” His lively self was back. “Me too!”

And without even asking, Bokuto fell into step beside Akaashi.

They walked towards the traffic lights together.

“It’s so hot out!” Bokuto fanned himself with his shirt neck-hole. “I can’t wait to go back to my air-conditioned apartment and write some more.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement, “it is,” watching as pink-tinged skin glistened with a thin sheen of perspiration, “you’re burning.”

Bokuto seemed to panic at that, “shit, no, really?” Inspecting his arms as his behaviour grew flighty.

Akaashi didn’t like seeing him panic, didn’t like to see anyone panic.

“Come on,” he led Bokuto across the road, towards the chemist, “sooner you get your medicine the sooner you can go home and cool off, right?”

“Right!”

They crossed the road together, Akaashi able to feel the other man’s arm rub against his own as they disappeared under the awning of the shopping centre.

“Oh, man, I’m seriously lost without these meds, what’s yours for, Akaash?”

“Oh,” was he about to share such sensitive information? “I cut my heel diving on holiday, it’s infected so I need some creams.”

“I’m glad it’s nothing to serious! Infections always sound so scary.” Bokuto shuddered, slowing his pace as he waited for the sliding door to open, they walked into the chemist together, air conditioning cooling their heat and sweat-slicked skin and making Akaashi shiver. “You wanna put your prescription in first, Akaash?”

“Are you sure?” He asked, sharing Bokuto’s sentiment of just wanting to go home. The other nodded, and he gratefully stood in front of him in the queue.

Bokuto was so…full of energy.

He was practically vibrating behind Akaashi, humming to himself cheerily and swaying on his feet. It reminded Akaashi of some of the children in his class. “Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah, ‘Kaashi?”

“Are you—” No, he couldn’t just ask that.

But he was curious…

Bokuto’s behaviour thus far only served to make him want to know.

“Next please!”

Akaashi stepped forward to greet the woman on the desk, handing in his prescription script and initiating the small talk that was expected during the exchange.

“You’re number forty-three, sir,” she finally ended their conversation and Akaashi took the piece of card with the number forty-three on and went to sit down and wait for his turn.

He looked up at the LED wall display, showing number thirty-nine on the screen. Four more to go.

“Akaash,” Bokuto said, tone subdued as he sat down beside Akaashi with his own numbered card, “are you mad at me?” 

“Number forty!” The woman behind the desk called, an elderly man standing to get his medication.

No, of course he wasn’t angry.

But Akaashi felt cold, had he done something to make Bokuto think he was angry?

“No, why would I be?”

“I dunno,” Bokuto’s index fingers pressed into each other, he then laced his fingers together and began spinning his thumbs like a bobbin reel, “you just seem mad.”

Akaashi paused, if Bokuto was like those children…tone of voice mattered.

“No, Bokuto-san, I can assure you I’m not angry.” He smiled, hoping to leave the other man feeling more at ease. “In fact, I quite enjoy your company.” What was he saying?

He inwardly facepalmed; laaame.

“Really?!” Bokuto beamed, grinning widely as Akaashi continued to smile.

Well, it wasn’t like he was lying.

Bokuto was fun to be around.

“Forty-three!”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto one last time and nodded, standing up to receive his prescribed medicine. The chemist ran through the instructions _apply three times a day, avoid bathing for three hours after application, do not ingest._ Akaashi heard a snicker from beside him and looked to see Bokuto standing there.

“Akaash wouldn’t eat the cream, Mari!”

“Oh, Bokuto!” Mari exclaimed, returning Akaashi’s cream to the paper bag. “I have yours here, too.” She turned to face the pharmacy, digging around for Bokuto’s medicine. “Here we go!”

“Thanks! Gee, I’m so stupid, I totally forgot to renew it.”

“You really need to be careful, Bokuto, even one day missed could trigger a mood cycle.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Bokuto scratched at the back of his head, fingers digging into his hair and sending it askew.

Mood cycle?

So his medication was for a mood disorder?

Had he been wrong about Bokuto’s condition?

“How’s writing going?” Snapped Akaashi from his thoughts.

“Good thanks!” Bokuto returned, “I’ve been writing a new point of view lately which has been fun!”

Wait, writing?

Bokuto was a writer?

“I’m gonna be carrying on when I get home.”

“I hope it all goes well!” Mari grinned. “I won’t keep you any longer, my son is so excited to read your next book.” She smiled and waved.

Bokuto did the same, “thanks Mari!”

Akaashi followed at Bokuto’s heel as he left the chemist and back into the stifling summer’s day, paper medicine bag in hand.

Was this man really _the_ Bokuto Koutarou?

“Uh, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, “you write?”

“Oh, yeah! I write all the time!” Bokuto grinned. “It’s my job!”

“What sort of genres do you write?”

“Mostly children’s books, but I kinda have a young adult novel in progress too!”

Akaashi was astounded.

_The_ Bokuto Koutarou.

“You’re the children’s author Bokuto Koutarou.”

“That’s me!” They headed towards the bus stop together, the natural push and pull leaving Akaashi walking in no direction in particular and Bokuto following at his side.

“I’m a teacher,” Akaashi said, “six to seven year olds, they love your books.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they love your books so much.”

Should he ask?

“Uhm, it’s fine if you say no, but would you be willing to come in and speak to them?”

“Hell, I can read to ‘em if you want!”

“Really?”

“Really! I love doing stuff like that—Hey! I can bring my new book and they can be my testers!” Bokuto grinned and Akaashi found himself smiling too, the infectious nature of Bokuto catching onto him.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Bokuto-san.”

“Well tough, I’m gonna do it! After my meeting I’ll go home and finish it!”

“Finish a whole book?”

“Th—The draft.” Bokuto sheepishly corrected, scratching the back of his head.

Akaashi wondered if Bokuto really had a meeting or whether it was just an excuse, would he really go into a meeting wearing denim jeans and a tee? “Can I get your number so I can call you with a date?”

“Date?”

Akaashi eyed Bokuto, had he misunderstood? “For the reading.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” he reached for his phone, “that’s my number; but don’t call, I prefer texts, okay?”

“Okay.” Akaashi looked at him and cocked his brow, taking Bokuto’s phone and imputing his number into his own. He sent a text to Bokuto’s phone and added his own number. “There.”

“Thanks, Akaash!” Bokuto beamed, snatching the phone back and typing on the screen then turning to Akaashi. “I gotta go, but I’ll speak to you soon!”

“Yeah, see you soon, Bokuto-san.” His phone vibrated in his hand.

Bokuto turned on his heel, waving one last time before setting off, leaving Akaashi alone at the bus stop for another humid journey home. He checked his phone.

_[[Bokuto-san: Hi OwO : ))))))]]_

Akaashi chuckled softly. What an interesting man.


End file.
